Kindergarten Knockout
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: *sing songs* Somebody's in trouble... This is a slight sequel to Mommy's  and Daddy's  Little Girl which can be found on my profile but its mostly a standalone. It does contain a femslash pairing so if you don't like it, don't read it.


**Title:** Kindergarten Knockout

**Pairing:** Otalia (Olivia/Natalia)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Summary:** *sing songs* Somebody's in trouble…

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Guiding Light belongs to Proctor and Gamble. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I was supposed to be writing a paper (back while I was in school) but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. So, here we are. This is the second ficlet in my Mommy's (…and Daddy's) Little Girl-verse. Be warned that this fic sort of deals with domestic abuse but its not overt. The views of a certain character in no way, shape, or form reflect my own.

Big thanks to Skeeter451 for being a beta that rocks my socks and whipping this fic in shape! All simple and/or careless mistakes are my own doing.

-x-

It was art time and Francesca happily worked on her family portrait. She loved to draw and the prettiest pictures got an extra cookie for dessert. Her picture was almost done when Christopher Robson Jr. peered across the table at Francesca's drawing.

"Your picture looks funny."

Francesca's face took on a tiny frown, looking very much like her mother as she examined her artwork. "No it doesn't. It's my family and I didn't forget any one," Francesca said with a smile.

The little girl pointed to each colorful figure. "See there's my brother, Rafe, my two sisters Emma and Ava, my Pa, my Ma and my Daddy."

Christopher studied the picture for a second. "Is that a girl?" He asked and pointed to the figure with a bag of candy and games in one hand and a black blob that might have been a Blackberry in the other hand.

"Yes, it's my Daddy." Francesca answered with a confused look.

Christopher's face contorted to a sneer. "That's stupid. Girls can't be daddies. You're stupid."

"My Ma says stupid is a bad word," the increasingly annoyed toddler stated.

"I dun care! I'm right! Girls can't be daddies and your family's stupid!" He reached across the table and scribbled on Francesca's drawing, ruining it.

The little girl's face flushed as she pouted, then a spark entered her emerald eyes. Francesca rose to her full height and gave Christopher a junior glare so cold it shook him to his core.

Francesca began to shake in anger as she spoke, "My family's not stupid. You're stupid 'cuz you don't understand 'cuz you are afraid of my family and we're diffurnt. But you wouldn't care if you had a family that loved you." Francesca's voice rose as she continued, "My family is better 'cuz I have a Ma, a Pa, _and_ a Daddy. That means more hugs, more cookies, and more love than your, your _stupid_ family!"

Christopher looked at Francesca his bottom lip quivering. His head fell forward in his cupped hands as he began to wail.

The teacher rushed over to the scene. "What happened here?" she asked Francesca as she tried to get Christopher to stop crying.

-x-

The unremorseful five-year old sat on a chair outside the principal's office. She had not looked up from her shoes in several minutes. She heard the telltale rhythm of her parents' footfalls and desperately tried to disappear. She hung her head lower, dark bangs falling over her eyes as she squeezed them shut, hoping they would not notice her.

"Francesca Elyse Spencer-Rivera!"

The young girl sighed. She knew there was no use now. She was spotted and having her whole name called out in that tone by her Ma always meant trouble.

-x-

Once the parents were ushered into the principal's office, Olivia began to size up the competition as it were.

The principal, Mrs. Leeson, was friendly woman with bright crimson hair that was slowly being highlighted with gray strands. Her most captivating features were her bright, smiling blue eyes.

Vanessa Robson wore nice, tailored and designer clothes. She was tall and slender, with brunette hair and hazel eyes. She greeted the other parents briefly before tenderly consoling Christopher with a melodious lullaby until his sniffles stopped.

Mrs. Leeson seated herself behind the large oak desk in the middle of the room before addressing the group. "Shall we begin?"

"M-my husband may be a l-litt-

Vanessa's sentence was cut off from the door slamming against the wall. A man strode through the entrance with greasy blonde hair and sharp, icy blue eyes. It was apparent to Olivia's sharp eye that Christopher Robson Sr. had on a thousand dollar suit and three hundred dollar shoes. Just from the way he carried himself no one would have been surprised if he was a sleazy businessman or some high-classed, overpaid lawyer. Olivia took one look at this man and immediately decided she did not him.

"Thank you, Honey." Mr. Robson gave his wife a saccharine smile that could almost be seen as affectionate. "But I can very well speak for myself." His eyes darkened, as he noticed his son clutching to Mrs. Robson with fear in his eyes. Christopher noticed his father eyeing him and immediately sat up straighter, desperately wiping the tears from his eyes.

"A word." Mr. Robson said as he reached for his wife's hand. She flinched as he pulled her out of the chair and toward the door. Olivia could not help but notice the grip on Mrs. Robson's hand was applied with more force than necessary.

"Well now that everyone is here we can get started." the principal stated, interrupting the Robson's departure as she gestured for everyone to sit.

"What exactly did our daughter do?" Frank inquired. He seated himself on the other side of Natalia. Francesca was sandwiched between Olivia and Natalia. The young girl's head was still bowed, eyes hopelessly fixed on her shoes.

"You see Mr. Cooper, Francesca never laid a hand on Christopher. In all my years, I have never encountered that type of reaction from a little grade school teasing…"

"You call it teasing but I call it …" Olivia started.

"Mrs. Spencer-Rivera, please," Mrs. Leeson held up a hand to stall the rest of the jade eyed woman's tirade. "I was referring to Christopher's almost hysterical crying once Francesca was done doing whatever it was. Once she realized she was in trouble, Francesca clammed up and Christopher has just stopped crying so we were not able to get anything from either child as to what went wrong in class today."

Almost all the adults switched their gazes back and forth from Christopher and Francesca, looking to see which child would crack first. Mrs. Robson's gaze was focused on a point ahead of her. The woman seemed oblivious to anything going on around her.

The first child to break the silence turned out to be Francesca, but only because she needed reassurance.

"He drawed on my picture and h-he said girls can't be daddies when they can too! 'C-cuz you're my daddy! Are you not my daddy no more 'cuz I was bad and got sent to see the prince-pul?" The little girl was in tears by the end of her outburst, hugging Olivia as if she would disappear. Olivia embraced her daughter, murmuring soothing words to calm Francesca.

Mr. Robson cleared his throat. "I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say that this degenerate after school special is simply heartbreaking." He delivered in his smarmy voice before turning his full attention to Frank.

"Mr. Cooper, I'm not surprised your little girl got confused. I know that it is hard for young children, little girls in particular, to keep up with the complexities of life, especially when there are some unnatural and disgusting situations that children just should not be subjected to. As for this incident, kids need to learn to toughen up."

The pompous man gestured to his wife. "You see my wife constantly coddles my son, but I doubt that will be the case after today." Mr. Robson shook his head in a phony sympathetic gesture. For the first time since her husband's arrival Mrs. Robson glanced at the rest of the people in the room before looking once more into space. "I can't believe you even allowed the mother of your child to ever associate with this, this *_lady_, and I use that term loosely. You should set more boundaries for your women, Mr. Cooper." Mr. Robson ended his diatribe with a crooked smile.

Almost everyone had tuned Mr. Robson out, sickened with his voice, views, and attitude. Even his intended audience had stopped paying him any attention. If Mr. Robson had bothered to take his head out of his ass for a second, he would have noticed there was only one person that had listened to his entire speech with rapt attention. Olivia Spencer-Rivera.

Halfway through the idiot's speech Olivia was relaxed as she let the Olivia of old wash over her. She was just a shark waiting in the water. Mr. Robson was a wounded, pitiful, bleeding fish who did not even know he was on her menu.

Yet.

He had not only insulted all the women in the room by completely ignoring them but also insulted her family and no one crossed the people Olivia Spencer-Rivera loved. Olivia turned her full attention to Mr. Robson. She stood slowly and smoothly. Her blazing green eyes narrowed. The little boy sitting at his side whimpered with fright. Christopher Jr. had seen that look once and it was enough to last him a lifetime.

"Natalia, Frank would you please have the principal take you to Chessie's locker and classroom to gather her books and assignments." Olivia said, her eyes blazing with fury. They never wavered off Mr. Robson's slimy figure which was still accented with a conceited smile.

Natalia flashed a kind smile to the principal as she stood, whispering in her wife's ear. "If you think I'm leaving you in a closed room with _him_, you are surely mistaken, Olivia."

Olivia's eyes bored into her wife's. "Trust me."

"Always." Natalia said. She nodded to Frank, watching as he gathered Francesca in his arms. "Be gentle, Olivia."

"As a lamb my love." the emerald-eyed woman promised, her gaze shifted back to Mr. Robson.

It was as if everyone felt the energy flowing from Olivia's form. Mrs. Robson gathered her son and threw a flimsy excuse over her shoulder as she followed Mrs. Leeson, Frank, Natalia, and Francesca out of the room.

A lazy and wicked smile spread over Olivia's face once the door clicked close behind them. "What's the matter, Chris? A girl dumped you for another woman? Or maybe someone from your family came out, destroying your little world. I'm guessing from the large presence of a prick you have going for you that your dad split with his 'good buddy'." She punctuated the phrase with air quotes.

The smile melted from Mr. Robson's face and his jaw tightened as he stood, marching across the room and well into Olivia's personal space. "You bitch, my father wasn't a fa-"

"Of course he wasn't." Olivia replied in a patronizing tone. "I don't care what he was. I don't care if your father slept with the entire college football team in your hometown on your dining room table. That's not my problem. My problem is when you attack my family as if yours is a shining example of the American Dream. A confused little boy with no concept of real love, a brilliant woman that's being stifled by a man so weak he has to beat on his wife and terrorize his son to feel like a man. You mentioned earlier about complexities of life, Chris. The only 'complexity of life' I can't understand is the fact that a woman ever let you impregnate her."

"Women love me." Mr. Robson said with a slimy confidence. He puffed his chest out. "I think you're just jealous. Is that why you wanted to get me alone in this room?" He reached forward to touch Olivia.

She reared back violently, a revolted look adorned her face. "Excuse me as I throw up in my mouth. Only in your delusional world do women actually want you. I'm sure we could find some that would gladly charges have been filed if they weren't so compassionate to spare the world the details of your shortcomings." Olivia glanced at his crotch pointedly.

"I-I'm raising my son in a natural environment." Mr. Robson sputtered. "It's only a matter of time before your little girl is subjected to the proper treatment the world has to offer her because of your kind."

"My daughter may be living in an 'unnatural' environment by your standards but at least she's going to grow up a much better person due the nurturing I and the rest of her family will provide for her. I've got to tell you, Chris. I really feel sorry for your son. He has to rely on the 'nurture' of your chauvinistic and prejudice disposition combined with the nature of your weak, insignificant sperm." Olivia said evenly.

Olivia's words resonated in Mr. Robson's head. All he could do was stare into Olivia's smug face with disgust. His face was flushed almost to the point of being cherry red while he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. This was not the first time a female had the gall to stand up to him, but he'd always been able to gain the upper hand, reducing them to tears, but not this time. His words were cut down and thrown back at him. Mr. Robson inwardly shrugged. He firmly stood by the fact that all women needed to be put into their place, so it stood to logic that one Miss Olivia Spencer-Rivera should fall in line as well.

He swung a fist, hoping to catch the woman off guard. Imagine his utter surprise when Olivia caught his wrist and pulled him forward, jerking a knee between his legs.

Hard.

Mr. Robson squeaked in a pitch Olivia would swear only dogs could hear, tears welled up in his eyes as he went the color of an eggplant and trembled violently in pain. Olivia released his wrist. He promptly fell to the ground tenderly cupping himself.

Olivia opened the door and left without a backwards glance, allowing Mrs. Robson to rush forward to attempt to help her husband from the floor. Mrs. Robson instructed her son to remain outside in one of the smaller chairs located outside the office. She looked at Olivia with adoration and not a little interest as she watched the green eyed woman saunter down the hall. She was shaken out of her ogling when her husband shoved her helping hand away and she let him go with no remorse. He lost his balance, banging his bum knee solidly against the chair to his right and jostling his injured privates. Mr. Robson whimpered and cleared his throat. "Take Junior and go wait in the car. I'll be there in a minute." he said through gritted teeth.

-x-

Olivia found her family just outside the school's front doors. She watched as Frank joked around with Francesca perched on his shoulders. Natalia looked at the scene fondly, but Olivia could see her eyes cloud over with concern for a few seconds just before she opened the double doors with a flourish.

"Well! That was fun!" Olivia remarked, her eyes alight as she passed them on the stairs. She strutted energetically to the car. "It's nice to know I've still got it." Olivia heaved a contented sigh. "That felt good."

Frank glanced at her, his hair was standing on end where Francesca had begun to play beautician. "I hope you didn't do anything that would result in Mr. Robson pressing charges."

"Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Men like him would never admit defeat to a woman. In any case he'd have nothing on me considering Mrs. Leeson has a camera in her office." Olivia responded. "It was self-defense." she said with a shrug.

Frank nodded. He placed Francesca on the ground when they reached the SUV. "Hey Olivia you're pretty good friends with Blake, right?"

"Yeah." she elongated the word. She was wondering where this sudden change in the conversation was going.

"Do you think you could put in a good word with me? I want us to try again and she told me there was no new guy in her life so I'm thinking I may have a chance."

A quick and meaningful look passed between Olivia and Natalia before Olivia answered. "No. There's definitely no new guy." she confirmed.

"Good." Frank nodded again and caught sight of his watch. "I hate to say it but I've got to head back to station." he kneeled so he was eye level with Francesca. "I'll see you this weekend, cutie."

"Okay, Pa." she gave him a big hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, Fancy." Frank returned the hug, kissed her on the forehead and bid goodbye to Olivia and Natalia.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Chessie?" Olivia bent to the little girl's level.

"Why didn't you tell Pa that Aunt Blake loves Aunt Doris?" she asked.

The adults were dumbstruck. They knew Blake and Doris were dating but the women had not decided to go public yet. Natalia was the first to shake from her stupor. "Chessie, how do you know that?"

"They kissed." Francesca said with an unspoken 'duh' in her voice. She said no more on the subject and simply raised her arms so she could be helped into the large vehicle and secured in her car seat.

'She's your daughter.' Natalia mouthed to Olivia as she placed Francesca in her car seat, checking all the buckles and straps to ensure that she was properly fastened in the backseat.

'Damn straight.' Olivia mouthed back, automatically handing Natalia the dollar for the swear jar. She stuck her tongue out at the look of disapproval Natalia shot her.

Everyone was settled in the car in a matter of seconds. "Okay you little detective let's go home and discuss your punishment." Olivia put the keys into the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

"Aw man." Francesca moped from the backseat.

The ride to the farmhouse had been silent. Mostly silent. Olivia and Natalia were rapidly whispering words back and forth in the front seat. Every once in awhile they would glance into the backseat to check on Francesca. Francesca knew this meant they were arguing but didn't want her to worry or hear what they were saying. The little girl was silent throughout the entire car ride home, seemingly deep in thought. She pretended to watch some cartoons in the small television located in the headrest of the driver seat.

-x-

"Are you mad at me?" Francesca asked with somber tone once they entered the farmhouse.

"No. Of course not, baby." Natalia drew her youngest child into a tight hug. "I'm a little annoyed with your Daddy because she's being silly." She shot a look over the little girl's shoulder.

Francesca giggled. "She's silly a lot." she stage whispered to her mother.

"Indeed she is." Natalia whispered right back.

"Hey!" the woman in question, said with mock outrage. She extended her arms and started wiggling her fingers in an impromptu tickle attack.

"See!" Francesca declared with delight. She dashed around her Daddy and ran for the stairs with Olivia in hot pursuit. The five year old turned to her Daddy with a serious face. "I have homework, Daddy. I can't play right now."

Natalia was leaning against the doorjamb leading to the kitchen with a hand to her mouth, covering the laughter that threatened to escape. Olivia paused and simply raised an eyebrow, glancing at her youngest daughter, her wife and back again. She swallowed her laugh at the incredibly adorable stern expression on Francesca's face and nodded. "I'll try to be patient until you finish."

"That's good. Ma, says patience is a vulture." Francesca reports with a nod, continuing up the stairs without waiting for any other response.

Olivia turned away from the stairs and sat on the couch, smiling softly. "The world is going to have its hands full with that one."

"The world already has its hands full with you and Emma." Natalia walked away from the kitchen doorway sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Who me? You can't take me seriously. I'm just silly." Olivia said. "Why is that again?" she prodded.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "We are not taking Chessie out for ice cream."

"Why not? We used to take Emma out for ice cream when she had a bad day at school." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Didn't we agree to treat all the children equally?" she stood.

"That was when Emma was ignored on the playground for having two mommies." Natalia abandoned the arm of the couch with her hands on her hips.

"It was after she ran away which we'd told her time and time again not to do _and_ as I remember it we basically just had the rest day off." Olivia pointed out.

"Emma was confused and terrified about losing her friends and what defined her family." exasperation colored Natalia's tone.

"You don't think Chessie feels the same way?" Olivia hissed. "Did you not hear her in the office? That little snot had her thinking I wouldn't love her because she was bad. I don't see the harm in giving her ice cream for standing up for her family."

"How dare you? Of course I heard her. It broke my heart to hear those words coming from her. I'm not opposing the ice cream but she's going to think she'll get rewarded for getting into trouble." Natalia was in Olivia's personal space. "Kind of like you will be soon if you don't drop this right now." the chocolate eyed woman growled. The tone sent unintentional waves of warmth over Olivia's libido. Nearly six years together and their arguments still managed to set them both on edge.

The two women's eyes locked into one another. The heat between them surged as they crashed forward, lips meeting with hungry passion. Olivia tangled her right hand in lustrous brown hair while her other hand trailed over her wife's waist, pulling her hips tight against her own. Natalia hands were clutched desperately onto Olivia's shirt. She teased the older woman's bottom lip with her tongue and Olivia wasted no time sucking it in her mouth, reveling in her wife's resulting moan.

Emma came downstairs with earphones blaring in her ears. "Mom, can I have-Oh my gosh!" she covered her eyes, turned and stomped back up the stairs. "You do have a room you know! What if my friends were here? Ugh! Unbelievable…" the rest of her rant became annoyed mumbles as she reached the top of the stairs. A few seconds later a definite slam could be heard.

Olivia broke the kiss. "It's safe to say Jellybean has slipped into the teenager role with ease." she remarked with amusement.

"What was your first clue? The day she was on her cell phone for two hours debating using Girlicious Grape flavored lip gloss as opposed to Razz Raspberry?" Natalia said with an over exaggerated valley girl accent. "Or maybe it was the day she declared we were ruining herself social life by putting a small amount of spinach on her plate that would ultimately stop her from getting married because and I quote 'no one wants to date a spazz with green gunk stuck to her teeth'?"

Olivia laughed at the memory of Emma's supposed stance for liberated teenagers everywhere. She remembered the silly fight that had gotten them to this point. "I've been thinking." Olivia started.

"Uh-oh." Natalia teased her, squeaking when she felt the sharp pinch against her backside. She glared at the older woman and pouted. "Meanie."

Olivia tenderly kissed the protruding lip. "Poor baby. Let me rub it and make it better." Olivia said, as she rubbed and caressed the injured area with great care. The lust in her gaze intensified as she felt Natalia shudder against her. "Like I said. I've been thinking and I think we should give her some ice cream, _but_ emphasize that while she did get in trouble, we are rewarding her for standing up for our family." Olivia said with a smug smile. She knew this time her suggestion was completely reasonable and waited to see how her wife would shut her down this time.

Natalia had no intention of letting Olivia have this victory. Her ego was plenty big enough. "How about we split the difference and fix her favorite meal for dinner? I'll need to grab a few ingredients from the store." Natalia stepped out of the embrace reluctantly. She grabbed her keys and purse and headed toward the back door. "And I'll think about the ice cream while I'm in the store." Natalia called over her shoulder before closing the door.

"Yea, I know what that means." Olivia mumbled to herself, the pout on her face no better than Emma when her cell phone is confiscated for texting during family dinners. A delighted spark entered her eyes and she made her way upstairs with a grin. "Oh Chessie…"

-x-

Once Natalia entered the farmhouse kitchen with her bag, she was greeted to the sound of giggling. It warmed her heart to hear that laughter. The laughter of free and candid moments in her family's life. She closed the door as quietly as she could, placed the bags on the kitchen table and grabbed her camera. She crept quietly around the corner to the living room, hoping to capture this special moment. Natalia saw the smiles of her wife and daughter, crayons and paper with several different colorful pictures strewn around the room, and the remnants of the biggest ice cream sundae the mixing bowl could hold.

"Olivia Elizabeth Spencer-Rivera!"

Moments later, a contrite five year old and her Daddy sat on the couch of the farmhouse getting a stern dressing down from a long suffering wife and mother, respectively.

~Fin~

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks for reading! Drop me and line and tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
